The Showdown !
by revengefan
Summary: My version of how this story of revenge should end ! Starts with Conrad getting arrested by the F.BI. for the downing of flight 197 .please read !
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny evening in the Hamptons, but the mood was far from warm in Grayson Mayor."Victoria " Conrad said as the FBI dragged him out the door of Grayson Mayor .Victoria stood beside Daniel and Charlotte motionless staring at Conrad's eyes full of anger and fear . She knew this had to happen eventually, there was too many secrets kept in the walls Grayson Mayor. Daniel put his arms around Victoria and Charlotte .Charlotte started crying and ran up to her room .Daniel ran after her, he knew she needed support right now. Conrad was gone and he was never coming back that's what went through Victoria's head as she made her way up to her bedroom. She couldn't believe that the man who had made her life living hell for twenty seven years was gone and will never return. Victoria walked out of her bedroom onto the balcony .Her eyes were drawn to the blonde girl sitting on the swing just outside David Clarkes old house.

Ms. Emily Thorne the girl her son loved so much but to his dismay there second engagement didn't go to plan .Victoria thought about the first time she met Emily it was nearly three years ago.

**Flashback:**

Ashley; Mrs. Grayson forgive me for interrupting but I just wanted to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Victoria Grayson, Emily Throne.

Emily; Hello Mrs. Grayson.

Victoria ;ahhh, Ms. Thorne. I was wondering who the late entry was on the guest roaster .

Ashley; well Emily's new to the Hamptons but she really wanted to take part in the fundraiser .

Victoria ; Oh ,how do you two know each other?

Ashley ; We volunteered together at the met last summer ,being a sustaining patient just wasn't enough for Emily.

Emily ;I try and give back as much as I can, Lydia hi !.

**Flashback ends.**

That was the day, the day everything from Victoria near prefect family shattered into a million pieces like glass, since she found out about Conrad and Lydia's affair. Since then her life has been a disaster thought Victoria . Emily stood up and made her way down to the walkway that went out to the sea .Suddenly Daniel came out to the balcony ," mom are you alright " he said . " I'll be fine, how is your sister?" Victoria said as she turned to face Daniel ." Ok, she fell asleep, I think she s exhausted "he said. "Sweetie you should get some sleep too, it will be a long day tomorrow " said Victoria as she hugged Daniel . " Ok, good night mom "Daniel said and he turned around and headed to the pool house . Victoria turned her head back to the beach house and saw Emily still at the end of the walkway . Victoria knew Emily was going to find out eventually about the scandal that happened this evening .Victoria decided that she had to go down to the beach house to talk to Emily . Emily had been there since this mess had begun and even though they had their fair share of arguments. Emily was a big part of Daniel life and she had to know the real truth, not the presses truth .

Victoria drove down to the beach house to find the doors locked and Emily gone . She knew Emily was still at the walkway . Victoria decided to wait till she came back and made her way over to the swing. She felt the soft wood as she made her way to the swing . She felt something carved into the wood , she looked down to find a double infinity mark on the wood . She wondered what it was doing here it was so out of place.

**Flashback;**

_David ; AMANDA ,AMANDA !_

_Victoria sees Amanda Clarkes face crying .Her eyes filled with fear and confusion_.

**Flashback ended .**

A tear fell down her face .Suddenly she heard Emily piercing voice "Victoria hi ".

**AUTHORS NOTE**; thanks for reading please review. Your support would be greatly apperceived . thanks

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria quickly reposed herself and looked at Emily who was walking towards her with her irritating smile plastered on. There was no answer from Victoria, she just stared at Emily . "Victoria are you ok .." said Emily beside Victoria now."Yes ,yes , just well ,admiring the double infinity sign carved on the wood , do you know who carved it on " said Victoria returning to her usually Hamptons fashion ."Em , no ,no I don't it was here when I first bought the property" said Emily luckily her cardigan sleeve was covering her tattoo .Victoria thought Emily was telling the truth as Lydia told her the same .

_Flashback:_

_Victoria and Lydia were standing at the exact same spot Emily and Victoria were , _

_Victoria : Lydia did you and Michael carve this in ._

_Lydia :No ,Vicky that was here when we got the beach house .It means double infinity, I looked it up._

_Flashback ended _

"Would you like to come inside?" said Emily changing the subject as quickly as possible." Yes " said Victoria puzzled at the sign in the wood , she had a feeling David had carved it .Emily and Victoria made their way to the door of the beach house. Emily was trying to unlock the door when Victoria said "I'm sorry about coming so late, it just I need to tell you something rather important" .Emily finally unlocked the door and said "no problem " said Emily in her cheery voice which irritated Victoria of course .Victoria gave her fake smile and they walked in the door . Emily quickly made her way to the kitchen,"tea? " said Emily ,"yes please " said Victoria . Victoria made her way slowly over to the stair case landing .When she got there she heard a bang on the ground and saw Emily bent down picking up a spoon beside the island .There eyes locked and Victoria and Emily both had a flash back .

_Flashback :_

_Victoria was making her way up to the bedroom with David taking his hand and going up the stairs, she just took David's laptop and saw little Amanda Clarke starring at her with her big brown eyes .Victoria knew she saw her take the laptop ._

_Flashback ended:_

Victoria's eyes and Emily's locked for at least thirty seconds, neither Victoria nor Emily making any movement. Deep down Victoria saw little Amanda Clarke but she quickly dismissed the idea .How could she be Amanda, it was a stupid idea Amanda Clarke is dead she had dna tests done. Emily knew what Victoria could be thinking and decided she did had to end it before Victoria became any wiser. "Sorry "said Emily standing back up."What are you sorry about, a spoon fell on the ground it's not worthy of an apology " said Victoria slightly laughing . Emily finished up making the tea and they both sat down on the couch beside the fireplace in silence. On the coffee table sat a photo album .Victoria put down her tea and asked "can I look "said Victoria pointing towards the album , "of course " said Emily with a fake smile .Victoria opened the album and on the first page she saw a picture of Ashley and Emily from her memorial day 2011 ."You and Ashley, a lot has happened since that the day " said Victoria waiting for Emily's reaction. " Yeah ,a lot" said Emily shyly .

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you what I came here to say " said Victoria while she put down the photo album ."I know you and I have had our far share of arguments when you and Daniel were together and I don't know if we will ever get along but, I know that you have put up with a lot and ,well , I don't think you should find out about this in the tabloids . After all you and Daniel were engaged " said Victoria . " Ok, what is it? "said Emily putting down her tea .

Emily knew what was she was going to say but figured she would make up some half the truth story blaming Conrad for the downing of the flight 197 and would act like the victim. Emily had planned the arrest it took her three years to ruin their lives and she had been successful, or had she . Was Aiden right was revenge a waste of time. Victoria started talking again "Emily I have a feeling that the sign carved into the wood was carved by David Clarke, you do know David Clarke, don't you "said Victoria sadly." Um, yeah , I've heard of him" said Emily trying to act concerned. While saying this she moved her arm slightly to scratch her head .Suddenly Victoria stopped and stared at Emily's wrist ,Emily saw Victoria starring and she realised she had seen it her tattoo .

Authors note: thanks for reading and please review loved all the reviews last time please tell me your ideas of what should happen next and last sorry for late review was very busy .

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note : This chapter took me a while to write .It was really hard but I tried my best . Thank you to everyone who reviews my story its really appreciated and keeps me going . And please keep reviewing and I will try and put out chapters faster and give me your ideas on what should happen next . enjoy ...:)

Emily and Victoria both remained motionless for one minute straight and they both just stared into each other's eyes. Emily knew her fake identity was coming to an end. Her life as Emily Thorne was about to be crushed and thrown out the window. Emily didn't know what to do and either did Victoria .Victoria just stared at Emily she couldn't believe what was happening .Emily Thorne the girl who set her sights on her son the first day she came into the Hamptons was somebody else. She had to be somebody else, why would she lie, the whole situation that she was in made no sense to Victoria and she began to think of a question to ask Emily. For the time Victoria knew Emily ,she had learned one thing that Emily is not someone to be ashamed of who she is .Victoria thought this as Emily tried to think of away to make this situation go away. She wished she had got up this morning wearing a tight long sleeve shirt. Emily made up the decision to tell the truth and the whole truth. But before she could say anything, Victoria begun to speak.

"Why did you lie? "said Victoria as she looked into Emily's eyes still ." Emm..." said Emily hesitating and then she looked down a bit ashamed for what she was about to say. "Don't look away from me " said Victoria growing angry like she knew what Emily was about to say ." You lied about a tattoo that I believe was carved into the wood out on the porch by David Clarke "said Victoria ."Ok stop right there Victoria Harper" said Emily shouting. Victoria was taken back how she dare shout at me."You are not so innocent, and lying, well you are quite the expert "said Emily standing up now."You lied about David Clarke for over twenty years "said Emily starring deep into Victoria's eyes." How...how do you know about that " said Victoria still sitting down and growing defence of . "You want to know how I know that you betrayed the man you loved, not the other way around. Look into my eyes Victoria did it not click yet "said Emily getting angry. Victoria starred at Emily and her eyes filled with fear and disbelieve .Could it be that she saw the little girl, she had seen all those years ago on the porch. She saw Amanda Clarke...

"It can't be true " said Victoria . "YES IT IS !,I'm Amanda Clarke " said Amanda and in that moment Victoria saw Amanda for the first time ever, break down in tears . Amanda fell to the ground her brown eyes filled with sadness. Victoria sat there in shock as she watched the twenty nine year old girl who with her selfish actions had become filled with anger and sadness. She realised in that moment she had ruined poor Amanda's life. Amanda stopped crying and got up and took her infinity box out and left down on the coffee table beside Victoria .Victoria eyes now were slowly dripping with tears. " Open it " said Amanda to Victoria ,Amanda then sat down on the floor and tried stopping tears fall down face .Victoria opened the box immediately and stared at picture that was framed on the lid. It was a picture of Amanda and David smiling happily. She then looked over to Amanda and said "what is this?" . "It's a box full of my father's journals he kept in jail and a photo of all my targets of revenge" said Amanda still slightly sobbing.

" I thought I had the only journal " said Victoria . "No you had a journal I wrote to make you give information about my mother" said Amanda starring at Victoria."Did David tell you to do this? " said Victoria ," No , he asked me to forgive but I couldn't ,and I still can't " said Amanda frustrated at Victoria for asking that question .Amanda knew that her father would not be proud of his daughter ruining the life of his love " Do you realise that my life became living hell, I saw you that night taking my dad's laptop, and I knew the truth but nobody believed me" said Amanda . "While you and your family lived happily ever after, they made me believe that my father was a bad man "she said now seeing tears form on Victoria's face ."When I was eighteen and I finally left ju vi after being in there for fire I didn't even start ,I was told my father was dead and when I read his journals , I couldn't believe it . I took a waitressing job at your New Years Eve party in 2002 and found out the truth. And since that day I told myself I had to get revenge my father's death" said Amanda .Victoria suddenly burst out in a fit of tears and she put her hands to her eyes in despair. Amanda realised in that moment that revenge was not the way. That she had no closure from it and Aiden had been right all along .

**Authors Note : don't worry this isn't the end I have a new chapter in my head but I would really like for all of you to review !:) it would be greatly appreciated **** thank you and review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter but another chapter will be out by the end of the week **

Amanda sat down on the ground and just stared at Victoria weeping .Was this it, she did everything she set out to do, she was supposed to feel free and happy but all she felt was depression and guilt . Guilt born at the fact that she was looking at a woman who was in love with her father and could have been her step-mother was crying after she had just ruined her life for the last three years .Amanda thought about the same thing for a few minutes until Victoria finally pulled herself together and said a few words she never expected Victoria Grayson to utter in her life .Victoria finally looked up and got up off the sofa and walked over to Amanda who was still sitting on the ground frozen . Victoria thought about how much this girl had gone though .She could have been her step daughter Victoria thought. It's funny how one bad decision can make another person's life miserable. Victoria sat down beside Amanda forgetting that she made her life miserable she uttered "I'm sorry Amanda Clarke " said Victoria .

Amanda turned her head around and saw Victoria starring into her eyes still wet with tears. Their eyes locked " I'm sorry I made a stupid decision and chose money and power over your father " said Victoria while her eyes were still locked on Amanda's. "I made so many mistakes in my life and I messed it all up , believe me when I tell you this Amanda that mistake haunted me for the rest of my life and it still does . I tried to set things right but any time I did something would happen and I would get scarred. I know that you hate me because you could of had a better life if I had done the right thing. I understand why you did this I would have made the same choice if I was in your position , but I was a fool to think you would have forgot so easy .I knew deep down that you would come back . I knew that girl who claimed to be you couldn't be David's daughter .Amanda I forgive you for this past three years and I hope you can forgive me for all the terrible things I have done , but we can work though this together .I can let you in to my family and treat like a daughter . Since your Charlottes sister . If you want ... " said Victoria and she smiled at Amanda and then took her hand and held it in hers .Knowing too well that Amanda was going thought emotional distress .The question was how was Amanda going to react .

**Please excuse any grammer mistakes wrote this chapter quickly . please review I really love reading them thanks to skullgauddess who always reviews **** thanks you and review.**


End file.
